digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
SkullMammothmon
, , |encards= |s1=SkullMammothmon X }} SkullMammothmon is a Ghost Digimon. It was a Mammothmon, revived from an ancient glacier, that continued to battle with Virus-species Digimon. As a result, its whole body was eaten away by a virus, and became nothing but bones. Despite dying, its survival instinct as a Vaccine was strong, and so in order to continue battling it exterminated the virus. However, it unexpectedly lost all of its emotions and intelligence beyond destroying Viruses. Even though its body has become nothing but bones, it continues to battle in safety because the DigiCore shining within its chest is undamaged. However, if that bare DigiCore, thought to be its weak point, was struck, it would immediately be unable to maintain its vital functions.[http://web.archive.org/web/20100612125008/http://digimon.net/city/gallery/p3/5-1.html Digimon Pendulum 3: SkullMammon] Attacks *'Spiral Bone Crusher'This attack retains its original name of "Spiral Bone" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. (Spiral Bone): Rapidly spins and then hurls one of its . * *'Grand Charge' (Gran Charge): Charges at an opponent with its huge body. Design Etymologies ;SkullMammon (スカルマンモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japansese media. *(En:) . * . ;SkullMammothmon Name used in American English media. *(En:) . * . Fiction Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer SkullMammothmon is a Variable which deals damage to all enemies.Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers SkullMammothmon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Moon-Server 2, major enemies in Ken's side of Machine Base, Gear Base, ElectroBase, as well as Ryo's side of Darkness Server 2, Despair Server 2, and Moon-Server 2, and are present in Ryo's pre-boss battles in Millenniummon's Castle as well as in Millenniummon|xw}}'s party against Ken. SkullMammothmon digivolves from LadyDevimon in line 67.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer SkullMammothmon are enemies in Dark Daisuke's Crevasse. The SkullMammothmon card, titled "Spiral Bone", is a Rank 5 card which teaches a Digimon the Spiral Bone technique. Spiral Bone deals Vaccine-type damage to one enemy.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon World 2 SkullMammothmon digivolves from Mammothmon and WereGarurumon. The Blood Knight's leader Crimson uses SkullMammothmon as one of his Digimon when Akira (player) first fights him. Digimon World 3 SkullMammothmon is found in the Amaterasu Server's North Sector, in the Ice Dungeon of Kulon Pit. In the PAL version of the game, SkullMammothmon can be found in the Circuit Board underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Skull Mammothmon is #364, and is a Mega-level, Tank-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 329 HP, 314 MP, 175 Attack, 149 Defense, 108 Spirit, 119 Speed, and 70 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Guard, Gaia Brave, and SleepBarrier traits. It dwells in the forest area of Transfield. Skull Mammothmon digivolves from Mammothmon. In order to digivolve to Skull Mammothmon, your Digimon must be at least level 49, with 6000 Dark experience and 8000 Beast experience. Skull Mammothmon can also DNA digivolve from any two of Myotismon, SkullGreymon, and MegaKabuterimon (Blue), if the base Digimon is at least level 44, with 5000 Beast experience, and 5000 Dark experience. Skull Mammothmon can be hatched from the Tusk Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red SkullMammothmon DigiFuses from Mammothmon, SkullBaluchimon, and SkullGreymon. Digimon World Championship SkullMammothmon digivolves from Mammothmon, SkullGreymon, and Pandamon by passing time.. Digimon Battle SkullMammon digivolves from Mammothmon. Digimon Masters Digivolves from Mammothmon at level 41. Digimon All-Star Rumble SkullMammothmon are minor enemy Digimon who appear in the Native Forest and Lava Pit story mode stages. They're said to have been revived from an ancient glacier. They can powerfully strike in a wide range in front of them, but they are noted to be sluggish and vulnerable from behind. Notes and References